Miracle☆Kiratts
is a Pretty☆Channel and the second to be introduced. It was introduced in episode 03 and created by Mirai Momoyama, Emo Moegi, and Rinka Aoba. History Mirai and Emo always dreamed of being Pri☆Chan Idols since they were kids. After Emo and Anna argued for the first time, Emo told Anna that she would become a famous Pri☆Chan Idol. This led to Emo and Mirai going to Prism Stone to finally start their Pretty Channel. At first, they were nervous and wanted not to debut because of this. Mirai managed to encourage Emo and lighten the mood, finally debuting as Pri☆Chan Idols. In Episode 02, Mirai and Emo were trying to film a video, but Mirai ended up getting too nervous and jumbled her words. Because of this, they took a break, and as they were, they saw Rinka passing by. They went after her and ended up in Prism Stone where Meganee and Yuzuru were. Rinka is asked by Mirai and Emo if they can call her by her first name. Without giving much of an answer, they do it anyway. They leave Prism Stone together, and Rinka explains Pri☆Chan in more details to them, surprising the both of them in how knowledgeable she is. Rinka eventually decides to help them with Pri☆Chan filming and became their manager. In Episode 03, they were having trouble deciding on what they should name their Pretty Channel. Eventually, they came up with the name, "Miracle☆Kiratts". Members * Mirai Momoyama * Emo Moegi * Rinka Aoba Performance Coords Mirai Momoyama * Pri☆Chan Uniform Pink Coord - (Episode 01), (Episode 05), (Episode 12) * Flower Shop Freesia Coord - (Episode 02), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 11) * Flower Shop Blue Star Coord - (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 12) * Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord - (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 08), (Episode 13), (Episode 17), (Episode 19), (Episode 21), (Episode 23), (Episode 26), (Episode 27), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 44), (Episode 48), (Episode 49) * Pri☆Chan Uniform Pure White Coord - (Episode 13), * Cheerleader Blue Coord - (Episode 17), (Episode 18) * Summer Maid White Sky Coord - (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 21) * Gothic Frill Night Red Coord - (Episode 23), (Episode 31) * Whip Strawberry Sweet Coord - (Episode 32), (Episode 34) * Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord - (Episode 32), (Episode 34), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink Coord - (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 42), (Episode 76) * Shiny Star Aurora Coord - (Episode 38) * Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord - (Episode 43) * Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord - (Episode 50) * Miracle Idol Lovely Coord - (Episode 52), (Episode 54), (Episode 55), (Episode 60) * Thrilling Pink Jewel Coord - (Episode 54), (Episode 55), (Episode 64), (Episode 66), (Episode 70), (Episode 95) * Sunflower Smile Pink Coord - (Episode 66), (Episode 69), (Episode 77) * Luminous Planet Blue Coord - (Episode 84), (Episode 90), (Episode 95) Emo Moegi * Pri☆Chan Uniform Yellow Coord - (Episode 01), (Episode 05), (Episode 12) * Flower Shop Verbena Coord - (Episode 02), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 11) * Cheerleader Green Coord - (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 12), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 23) * Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord - (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 08), (Episode 13), (Episode 17), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 26), (Episode 27), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 41), (Episode 44), (Episode 48), (Episode 49) * Pri☆Chan Uniform Pure White Coord - (Episode 13) * Summer Maid White Leaf Coord - (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20) * Gothic Frill Night Green Coord - (Episode 23), (Episode 31) * Whip Strawberry Soda Coord - (Episode 32), (Episode 34) * Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord - (Episode 32), (Episode 34), (Episode 41), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord - (Episode 38), ( Episode 39), (Episode 42), (Episode 76) * Shiny Star Aurora Coord - (Episode 38) * Chocolate Whipped Orange Coord - (Episode 43) * Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord - (Episode 50) * Miracle Idol Pop Coord - (Episode 55), (Episode 60) * Sunflower Smile Mint Coord - (Episode 66), (Episode 69) * Full Swing Star Coord - (Episode 71), (Episode 72), (Episode 75), (Episode 77), (Episode 87) * Luminous Planet Pink Coord - (Episode 84), (Episode 90), (Episode 95) * Courage Yellow Jewel Coord - (Episode 87), (Episode 88), (Episode 95), (Episode 97) * Twin Love Heart Blue Coord - (Episode 88) Rinka Aoba * Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord - (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 23), (Episode 31) * Secret Alice Kiratto Coord - (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 23), (Episode 26), (Episode 27), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 44), (Episode 48), (Episode 49) * Pri☆Chan Uniform Blue Coord * Cheerleader White Coord - (Episode 17), (Episode 18) * Summer Maid Black Berry Coord - (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20) * Whip Strawberry Berry Coord - (Episode 32), (Episode 34) * Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord - (Episode 32), (Episode 34), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Pretty Ribbon Vivid Green Coord - (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 42), (Episode 76) * Shiny Star Aurora Coord - (Episode 38) * Chocolate Whipped Sour Coord - (Episode 43) * Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord - (Episode 50) * Miracle Idol Cool Coord - (Episode 55), (Episode 58), (Episode 59), (Episode 60) * Tender Blue Jewel Coord - (Episode 58), (Episode 59), (Episode 70), (Episode 83), (Episode 95), (Episode 97) * Sunflower Smile Blue Coord - (Episode 66), (Episode 69), (Episode 77) * Luminous Planet Purple Coord - (Episode 84), (Episode 90), (Episode 95) Content Songs * Ready・Action! ( , Redī・Akushon!) * One・Two・Sweets ( , Wan Tsū Suītsu) * Love Love Sensor ( , Suki Suki Sensā) * Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation ( , Kirari Kakusei☆Rīnkānēshon) * SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL * Maiden Attention Please ( , Otome Atenshon Purīzu) * TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ ( , TOKIMEKI Hāto・Jueru♪) * Dream Colored Energy ( , Yumeiro Enajī) * Miracle☆Kiratts Christmas Medley ( , Mirakuru☆Kirattsu Kurisumasu Medorē) * Emotional Sparkles ( , Emomeki Pikkān) * Rocket Heart ( , Roketto Hāto) Other Programs * We All Tried Flower Arrangement! ( , Minna de Ohana wo Arenji Shitemita) - (Episode 02) * "I Tried Making Idol Song Lyrics!" ( , 「''Aidorukyoku no Kashi wo Tsukuttemita''!」) - (Episode 03) * We Tried Entering the Kirajuku Sweets Festival! ( , Suītsu Fesutibaru ni Entorī Shitemita! ) - (Episode 04) * "We Tried Visiting an Accessory Shop!" ( , 「''Akuserīshoppu ni Ittemita''」) - (Episode 05) * Simple Cooking Challenge ( , Charenji Kantan Ryōri) - (Episode 06) * "We Tried Shooting Cat Videos!" ( , 「''Neko Dōga Tottemita''!」) - (Episode 07) * We Tried Getting Cute♪ with Makeup☆ ( , Meiku de ♪ Kawaiku Nattemita☆) - (Episode 08) * We Tried Kneading Clay in a Pottery Class ( , ????) - (Episode 09) * Up Close and Personal: Their Secrets Revealed ( , Ninki no Himitsu ni Semaru) - (Episode 10) * We Tried Painting a Big Picture! ( , Ōkina e Okaitemita!) - (Episode 11) * We Tried Sneaking Into the Dressing Room of a Magician! ( , Majishan no Gayuka ni Sennyū Shitemita) - (Episode 15) * We Tried to Wander in a Maze! ( , Meiro de Urōro Shitemita!) - (Episode 16) * We Tried to Say Goodbye to Rinka with a Smile ( , Rinka Chan to Egao de Sayonara Shitemita) - (Episode 17) * I Tried to Become a Mountain Girl! ( , Yama Gāru ni Nattemita!) - (Episode 20) * I Tried to Make a Cheering Flag~! ( , Ōen furaggu o tsukuttemita~!) - (Episode 23) * I Tried to Cheer for the Cute Festival! ( , Kyūfesu de Kawaī wo Ōen Shitemita!) - (Episode 33) Pretty☆Channel Coord Introduction Gallery PriChan Uniform Pink and Yellow Coord Intro.png|Pri☆Chan Uniform Pink Coord Pri☆Chan Uniform Yellow Coord Flower Shop Freesia and Verbena Coord Intro.png|Flower Shop Freesia Coord Flower Shop Verbena Coord Flower Shop Blue Star Coord Intro.png|Flower Shop Blue Star Coord Cheerleader Green Coord Intro.png|Cheerleader Green Coord Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord and Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord Goth Chic Frill Coord Intro.png|Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord Cheerleader Green, Blue, and White Coord Intro.png|Cheerleader Green Coord Cheerleader Blue Coord Cheerleader White Coord Summer Maid White Sky, White Leaf, and Blackberry Coord Intro.png|Summer Maid White Sky Coord Summer Maid White Leaf Coord Summer Maid Black Berry Coord Summer Maid White Sky Coord Intro.png|Summer Maid White Sky Coord Gothic Frill Night Blue, Red, and Green Coord Intro.png|Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord Gothic Frill Night Red Coord Gothic Frill Night Green Coord Whip Strawberry Sweet, Soda, and Berry Coord Intro.png|Whip Strawberry Sweet Coord Whip Strawberry Soda Coord Whip Strawberry Berry Coord Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink, Blue, and Green Coord Intro.png|Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink Coord Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord Pretty Ribbon Vivid Green Coord Sweet Honey, Girl's Yell, and Secret Alice Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord Secret Alice Kiratto Coord Miracle Idol Lovely Coord Intro.png|Miracle Idol Lovely Coord Miracle Idol Lovely, Pop, and Cool Coord Intro.png|Miracle Idol Lovely Coord Miracle Idol Pop Coord Miracle Idol Cool Coord Miracle Idol Cool Coord Intro.png|Miracle Idol Cool Coord Sunflower Smile Coord Intro.png|Sunflower Smile Pink Coord Sunflower Smile Mint Coord Sunflower Smile Blue Coord Pulsing Star Coord Intro.png|Full Swing Star Coord Tender Blue Jewel Coord Intro.png|Tender Blue Jewel Coord Luminous Planet Coord Intro.png|Luminous Planet Pink Coord Luminous Planet Blue Coord Luminous Planet Purple Coord Gallery See Miracle☆Kiratts/Image Gallery Trivia * This the second channel to use their Kiratto Coords in a song performance. * This is the second channel name to be introduced. ** It is also the second channel to debut in the series, first being Meltic StAr. * In all their solo songs, their names are mentioned in the song in the form of a pun. * Miracle☆Kiratts’ positions on stage mirror the units MARs, TRiANGLE and MY☆DREAM- having the cool type idol on the left, the pop type idol on the right and the lovely type idol in the center. * Unlike Mirai and Emo, Rinka debuted as an Idol by herself with a solo song rather than a duet. * This is the first trio unit in the Pretty series that every member has a sibling. * This is the first unit in PriChan to have its own mascot. * The logo of Miracle☆Kiratts features every accessory from each of the member’s Kiratto Coord. ** The Sweet Honey Kiratto Hair Accessory is on the upper left corner. ** The Secret Alice Kiratto Hair Accessory is on the upper right corner. ** The Girl's Yell Kiratto Hair Accessory is on the lower right corner. *** This is similar to how SoLaMi♡SMILE, TRiANGLE and NonSugar’s logo also features the hair accessories of the idols. * All of the members have a shade of eyes from the cool color spectrum. ** They have similar eye colors with SoLaMi♡SMILE. *** Mirai with Sophie, Emo with Mirei and Rinka with Laala. Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Season 1 Category:Pretty☆Channel Category:Anime